


一拳超人-餓金【更衣室大戰】

by 603



Category: batarou - Fandom, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 一拳超人, 金屬球棒, 餓狼, 餓金
Genre: #onepunchman, Batarou, Garou, M/M, METALBAT - Freeform, opm, ガロ金 - Freeform, 一拳超人 - Freeform, 金属球棒 - Freeform, 饿金 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/603/pseuds/603
Summary: 一拳超人餓狼X金屬球棒【更衣室大戰】BY賣餓金的花阿罵
Relationships: 戀人, 戀愛
Kudos: 5





	一拳超人-餓金【更衣室大戰】

一拳超人  
餓狼X金屬球棒【更衣室大戰】BY賣餓金的花阿罵

「餓狼哥哥這件怎麼樣?」善子拍了拍餓狼的手臂問到。  
英雄獵人轉過身，看見女孩手裡拿著一套白色的洋裝，他沉思了幾秒才勉強擠出了幾個字   
「....... 應該不錯吧...」顯然他並不擅長陪伴女孩逛街看衣服……但是身為她哥哥的男朋友，還是有義務陪伴他的妹妹。  
看著英雄獵人那有點茫然的反應，女孩似乎也不在意，轉身又另外去拿了另一件   
「那這件呢?還是這件比較好?」 女孩用著期待的眼神直勾勾的盯著英雄獵人等待著回應。 

操…這方面我超不擅長啊…「應該...也不錯吧…」那個該死的妹控到底跑去哪裡了?  
正當英雄獵人理智處於崩潰的邊緣，突然有人用力拍了他的背，聲音的主人激動地大聲說  
「笨蛋，這種時候就是要說很漂亮很可愛!到底懂不懂啊?妹妹這麼可愛你看不出來嗎！」  
一聽見這妹控宣言，英雄獵人餓狼直接翻了個大白眼，想也知道是自己那死妹控的男友—  
〝S級11位的英雄 金屬球棒〞  
餓狼嘖了一聲沒好氣的回應 :「我哪知道，反正都是衣服不是嗎？」內心吐槽著妹控男友你這種回答跟我的有什麼差別......  
金屬球棒將手上兩件男性的服飾，選了一套拋給了餓狼。「都幾歲還要我幫你選衣服，不要只會穿黑色緊身衣好嗎~真是的.....」   
餓狼接過衣服後，邊小聲罵著金屬球棒死妹控，邊往室衣間走去。  
在另一區又挑了幾套衣服回來的善子拿起衣服放在自己胸前比了比，再次詢問自己的兄長「哥哥，你覺得這三套哪一件好看?」  
妹控球棒什麼也沒多想就是連著幾句讚美回應「三套都好看，善子可愛穿什麼都好看!!」  
「真的嗎，這樣我要買有小碎花的這件!」  
在金屬球棒瘋狂誇讚妹妹的同時，餓狼已經迅速的換好了衣服，走回了他們身邊「喂，這樣可以吧…」  
他身穿一件特別設計過的墨綠大衣，裡面配了貼身的白色襯衫還有一件合身的黑色長褲，再加上今天剛好穿了一雙深色皮鞋，正好搭配褲子塑造出來的肌肉線條，更顯得餓狼修長的雙腳跟身材。善子驚喜的發出了讚嘆「哥哥，餓狼穿這樣好帥喔! 」  
而此刻的金屬球棒也跟妹妹有著相同的感受，為了掩飾自己心裡的悸動感，他先是吸了口氣，才吞吞吐吐地擠出了幾個字「還…還算可以吧…」說完便藉著試衣的理由逃離了現場。

躲在試衣間裡的年輕英雄，看著自己在鏡子裡紅得像顆番茄的面容，他試著撫平自己繁亂的心緒  
「天殺的!差點就破功了....要是被餓狼那個臭傢伙發現，一定馬上又會被他捉弄…」  
年輕英雄忙著整理自己的心緒，以至於有人在外頭敲門都沒注意到…  
門把被轉動，身後傳來開鎖聲，這時他才回神過來，映入眼簾的竟是最熟悉，也是此刻最不想見到的面孔!  
「喂，裡面有人啊，你怎麼來這間?給我滾出去!! 」金屬球棒將餓狼推擠出小小的更衣室，並低著頭掩蓋著自己還未退去的潮紅，但還是不小心被餓狼看見了......  
「呵…都進來了就換一換吧。」銀髮的男子壞笑的說著，同時將自己塞回了更衣間。  
…操…那傢伙發現了…注意到餓狼盯著自己的神色後，金屬球棒故作淡定的回應「好吧…那…這裡太窄了，我在旁邊等你先換。」趕快換一換滾出去啊!混帳!  
金屬球棒冒著冷汗盯著餓狼，他卻挑著眉說著「我們一起換嘛~我又不是沒看過你的裸體，怕什麼啊~」  
這個混帳!不知又在打什麼鬼主意  
黑髮男子沒好氣地回應了對方「誰管你有沒有看到我的裸體啊!現在就給老子滾出去!」 當然，他的威嚇並沒有什麼效果，反而加深了狼的征服慾。  
餓狼此刻的神情就像在宣告 ”沒嚐到甜頭就不會走的訊息”  
金屬球棒無奈的嘆了口氣，並用食指指著對方的腦袋鄭重警告餓狼「絕對不准在試衣間做那檔事，如果做了以後也別想......」

話才說到一半，對方就用敷衍的口氣插話「好啦～我知道啦，快點妹妹還在外面等呢~」說話的同時，餓狼早用身體貼上金屬球棒的背後—雙修長的手指伸入英雄的上衣裡，  
手緩緩的向上將衣料的下半部由腹肌往上推到可以露出漂亮乳粒的位置，溫暖的手掌和修長的手指也順勢的撫過經歷長期鍛鍊的結實肉體。  
金屬球棒被帶著微電流的觸感弄得有些癢，皺著眉再次提出了抗議「喂....快點，不要這樣....弄....!」身後的人壞心眼的用指尖來回摳弄起胸前的凸起，  
邊在自己的耳邊他低語「前端也太快就硬了吧…這麼舒服啊?」球棒撇過頭，瞪著始作俑者，壓抑著聲音低吼  
「還不是因為你...要脫衣服就快點，不需要一直弄那裡吧…嗯哼~」手指突然用力掐住胸前的乳粒，弄的他差點叫出聲來，惱羞成怒的用手肘撞擊惡作劇之人，對方反應快的用另一隻手抵住來自男友的抗議  
「別亂動。這樣我要怎麼幫你換衣服?」   
氣急敗壞的英雄小聲的咒罵著「這哪叫換衣服?要就快點.....不要做多餘的事!」  
早就察覺到金屬球棒不僅臉色漲紅連耳根到脖子都染上了紅暈，餓狼帶有情慾色彩的金色眼眸直盯著他，低聲說到「已經等不及想要了嗎？真是急躁啊....」 帶著強勢的磁性嗓音弄得英雄心癢癢的，  
餓狼脫去了英雄的上衣，並示意要他抬起手，把襯衫套上雙手後，隨即將衣料拉到正確的位置，迅速的將鈕扣一顆一顆的扣上，一系列動作完成後，  
餓狼看向鏡中與自己穿著同款白色襯衫的男友「接下來我們來換褲子吧~」  
金屬球棒的眉頭皺得更緊了，正當餓狼要去拉他褲頭的拉鏈時，金屬球棒伸手抵住來自後方的雙手「....我們在這裡面已經很久了，褲子我自己換一換就好了.....」看見對方突如其來的舉動，  
餓狼壞笑著回應「沒關係~這點小事不算什麼，別這麼見外了嘛~」  
餓狼的雙手突然環抱住金屬球棒的下盤，將他拉到貼緊自己的褲頭，英雄驚恐的罵出聲來「做甚麼!白痴啊你!就說不要亂來了!!!!」  
餓狼看見對方的臉又比剛才更通紅，簡直快要滴出血來。  
他用下巴靠在金屬球棒的肩上接著拉開他的拉鏈，拉不到一半時性器直接彈了出來「哇喔~原來早就有感覺啦...這麼想要？」身後的人吹著口哨戲謔的說道。

……金屬球棒是個身體比嘴誠實的人，現在事實都已經擺在眼前，現在再掩飾也沒有任何意義.....

「可惡....還不是你....這個白癡...…」金屬球棒低著頭小聲的咒罵著對方，還以為餓狼會再繼續調戲自己，但對方並沒有任何回應，  
只是將手溫柔的服貼著愛人的下腹開始慢慢的滑進布料，並搓揉起微微炙熱的根部前端。  
「嗯…啊.....」被這雙溫暖的大手給溫柔碰觸著，嘴角也忍不住的溜出了幾個發軟的呻吟。  
…可惡....這傢伙是技術又變好了是嗎?  
餓狼盯著鏡子裡金屬球棒的表情變化，就像野獸愉悅的觀賞著手心裡的獵物越來越無力掙扎的模樣。  
金屬球棒也感受到餓狼灼熱的視線「不...要....一直看...啊啊....嗯！...哈…」餓狼的手用著適當的力道，來回愛撫著金屬球棒的分身…肉柱變得更加漲紅，前端也分泌出些許愛液，  
餓狼貼近對方耳邊用氣音說著「舒服嗎?你知道你現在看起來超色的嗎，金屬球棒。」   
溫暖的大手一直刺激著自己那不上不下的敏感處，手指頭來回摳弄著馬眼，搞得金屬球棒心裡變的更加鼓躁「吵死了....哈…嗯嗯…混....帳…」金屬球棒雙手捏緊拳頭，抵在玻璃面上，  
咬緊著嘴唇，努力壓抑著自己越來越控制不住的喘聲，因為後者話語的刺激，在逐漸變得模糊的視線裡，他無意間瞥見了鏡面上照映出的媚態，以及身後那露出狼般笑容的男友。  
該死的!餓狼這個混帳...回去後一定要讓他也給老子擺出這種表情…可惡!

餓狼看著金屬球棒因為自己的套弄而越發有趣的神情，嘲弄的說道「想叫就叫出聲來，不要害羞嘛~」 突然加快手的速度，並用掌心摩擦著頂端，弄出比剛才更明顯的淫亂的水聲，  
再回到根部上下磨蹭，金屬球棒終於再也忍不住的用手將自己的嘴吧遮住，深怕自己糟糕的聲音散播出去。身後的人卻出手將他的雙手固定在了背後，  
早被情慾沖昏頭的金屬球棒早已無力掙扎，而最敏感的部位被人控制在手中，下半身傳來的酥麻感正一點一點的吞噬著自己的理智和力氣「哈啊....嗯…唔.........哈...嗯...」   
由於雙手被餓狼牽制住，只能任由自己下流的呻吟聲從嘴縫中傾瀉而出……餓狼看見著金屬球棒被情慾徹底淹沒的神情，自己也有點把持不住了  
「操.....這傢伙，這表情也太色了吧…」  
「....嗯…不要...哈嗯…啊!」  
突然間，金屬球棒感受到下身傳來一股電流般的酥麻感，為了站穩身體，他不由自主的靠向身後的人，  
餓狼褲襠的位置剛好抵上他挺俏的臀部。  
「啊.....快....要...嗯！哈…...」 金屬球棒的忍耐達到了臨界點，只要再給一點更大的刺激就能將他帶至高潮，  
渾身燥熱的金屬球棒，在餓狼懷裡掙扎著，而敏感的碰觸，使金屬球棒的下肢無意識的左右摩擦著對方的褲檔  
「....這傢伙其實很享受吧…再這樣蹭下去，我也可能會忍不了啊!」  
明知是情欲使然的無意識行為，可是壞心眼的狼可不會錯過玩弄獵物的好機會啊…餓狼加快手部的動作，比原本更加用力地握住金屬球棒的分身，  
手指在發紅的傘狀部位不斷不斷的摩擦，加大力度的摳弄著，前端因為外物的刺激而流出更多的愛液，金屬球棒喘著粗氣，整個人貼緊餓狼。  
他那緊實的胸膛上下起伏著，襯衫表面則被胸前的突起給撐起，顯眼的很。

似乎是想到了什麼，餓狼放開了牽制對方的手，修長的手指不安分的遊走到對方的後庭，對著隱匿的穴口刮搔了起來「喂!!!!不要!啊啊....嗯哼~哈...」  
才剛要出聲喝止，就聽見了自己發出的一連串酥軟呻吟，獲得自由的雙手，一手摀著嘴，一手撐在玻璃面上給自己更多的支撐，看著對方給予自己手技這麼大的鼓勵，令餓狼開心極了。  
「哈哈，不要?你現在發出的聲音可不是不要呢，英雄大人還真難伺候啊。」  
餓狼探入一根手指慢慢的插入後庭,尋找著那能令對方神昏顛倒的最敏感部位，事到臨頭，在此打住也只會讓雙方被情慾搞得難受，金屬球棒再也沒有反抗的聲音轉而開始引導餓狼…  
「不是.....嗯哈…往....裡面一點....哈…」 餓狼耐心的尋找著敏感處，另一支手也持續摩擦著不斷流出愛液的柱身，在柔軟肉壁裡遊走按壓的手指終於碰觸到能讓金屬球棒突然間緊繃捲起身子的部位。  
“看來就是這裡了吧.....這傢伙裡面也太熱了吧，夾的真緊....”  
找到目標後，原先溫柔的手指便開始大幅增加抽插的力道，集中攻擊起了那個敏感部位。  
餓狼的臉靠向自己的男友，金棒轉過頭將舌頭伸進對方的嘴裡，兩個人急促親吻的水聲充滿了整個試衣間，金屬球棒的雙腿顫抖著，全身被餓狼弄的像無數電流不停在體內的敏感部位上下刺激著，  
泛起一波又一波的酥麻感。

「....哈…嗯哼~唔....呃嗚!」這樣前後的刺激，金屬球棒再也忍不住的掐住對方的衣服，背部緊貼在餓狼的懷裡，突然間，金屬球棒全身繃緊著停住了動作，  
餓狼在自己傘狀部位和分身上套弄的手轉由手掌包覆住龜頭，讓男友的精液全發洩在自己的手上「啊!啊哈.....哼嗯…」  
剛獲得宣洩後的金屬球棒抬頭就看到餓狼當著自己的面，將手上的白色液體舔乾淨，還帶上了挑釁的眼神…  
金屬球棒才剛開始退去的潮紅，瞬間臉紅得快滴出血了一樣，激動地大吼「喂！不要吃掉…很髒欸!混帳，吐出來!!」他的音量大到引起了外頭人們的好奇，  
聽見外頭議論紛紛的問發生什麼了，這才想起他們可是躲在更衣室裡，慌張的摀住自己的嘴，而餓狼的左手又開始運作了!?

經不起對方的挑逗，金屬球棒原本強勢的口氣變得弱勢了幾分:「啊…結束了吧!手給老子拔出去~嗯!」  
餓狼笑著瞇起了眼的:「叫這麼大聲，外面的人都聽到囉~而且裡面已經這麼燙了…你應該也還沒爽夠吧?」  
金屬球棒惡狠狠的盯著捉弄自己的兇手”混帳東西，等一下就讓你射!” 他轉身主動吻起餓狼，並將自己的腿抬起，解開餓狼的褲頭握住狼的肉根往自己的後庭塞入  
「哈嗯....想爽是吧，老子現在就讓你射出來!」  
餓狼倒吸一口氣，內心感嘆著 ”唔…這傢伙裡面...好熱啊...” 金屬球棒棒粗暴地用力上下移動著自己的尾椎，使得彼此的交合處發出肉體碰撞的啪啪聲響，餓狼順著對方的行動，  
毫不猶豫的用雙手抱緊愛人的臀部，隨著金屬球棒的頻率向上抽插，而金屬球棒那簡單的計畫早就被餓狼看穿了。   
“哈，平常怎麼可能這麼主動，我看是想要報剛剛的仇吧…我就如你所願。”   
餓狼用腳脫光還在小腿的褲管，竊笑的對金屬球棒說:「你撐不過幾秒的~」  
突然金屬球棒整個人被扛起，背被撞到牆上，雙腳懸空姿勢變的難以去移動自己的腰部:「喂!放我下來，啊--哈嗯~啊~」 偷雞不成蝕把米，只能任由餓狼摁在牆上用力的肏翻後穴，  
金屬球棒捏著拳頭捶打著餓狼的胸口，做出最後的反抗:「不要!啊啊~太....用力了.....哈嗯，唔!」小球棒因為後庭的刺激逐漸挺立了起來，餓狼低喘著  
「哈嗯....剛剛不是想讓我射嗎?怎麼不移動了?還是說已經舒服的使不上力了?」體內被狼根塞滿整個肉壁，貫穿的刺痛感漸漸轉為發情的催化劑，金屬球棒腦子暈呼呼的，回應出不成調的呻吟  
「哈…哈嗯…......啊啊....」   
“可惡!頭好暈…....好大..體內好熱” 餓狼看見球棒恍惚球的眼神，愉悅的勾起嘴角，放慢了抽插的速度:  
「喔~對啦，差點忘了，你妹妹還在外面等呢~我看今天就先這樣吧。」  
餓狼將分身拔出因過度擴張還一顫一顫的肉穴，黏糊的體液還牽在穴口外，彷彿渴望再次被填滿…  
金屬球棒挑釁的回應餓狼:「這麼快就沒力啦?還是說射不出來啊~」  
“...現在就好想要....這個混帳，半路就想跑了嗎?這個喜歡捉弄人的渾蛋!!”   
餓狼一邊看著金屬球棒的反應，一邊迅速的把褲子穿了起來:「呵呵~隨便你怎麼說。」  
早已被點燃的慾火，弄得金屬球棒全身鼓譟起來，皮膚也變的異常敏感。放長線釣大魚—餓狼就是故意讓這把火越燒越旺，他一派輕鬆的打開試衣間的門走了出去。  
「喂，你!」 金屬球棒正要阻止餓狼離去時，頭也不回的丟下一句:「快換好出來。」留金屬球棒一人在試衣間裡一頭熱。

「呼....哈…好想要啊....那個混帳就這樣走了，開什麼玩笑!」金屬球棒的背靠著牆，蹲了下來，開始自己撫摸了起來，並一邊回想餓狼摸他身體時的情況，一隻手搓揉著自己的分身，  
低喘著邊看著鏡中意亂情迷的自己，沉溺於幻想之中「啊....哈....嗯哼~餓...狼....哈啊~」一手套弄著前端，一手撫慰自己的後穴，三根手指用力的在後穴裡抽插著，當然這點刺激跟真貨比是遠遠不夠的.....  
「嗚..那個渾蛋…」比起餓狼會不會回來，滿足生理的性欲更是金  
屬球棒現在的願望……  
“不夠….不夠…..”早已沉迷於餓狼粗暴的性愛，這點刺激根本無法平復慾火，只是讓人更加難受  
「啊…哈……嗯嗯，呼.....」  
“.....餓狼那個混帳還不快回來…”欲求不滿的金屬球棒，焦躁的拿出口袋裡的手機撥給了餓狼，而他正陪著善子看衣服。

「餓狼，哥哥呢？怎麼還沒回來，換衣服有這麼久嗎?到底在做什麼啊?」  
「應該是在換別套衣服吧，我拿了好幾套給他試呢~那善子你呢?選好了嗎?」  
「嗯…我還要再看一下，這幾套我都喜歡….」善子手上拿了四五套衣服猶豫不決。此時餓狼的手機響了，他才  
剛接起電話，話筒另一端便傳來粗魯的罵人聲  
『混帳!!趕快給老子滾回來，讓你射到不能再射為止!』罵完後就掛斷了通話。這音量，大到連善子都聽到了  
「怎麼了！誰啊？這麼大聲?」  
「善子，你再看逛一下，我先離開一下，等一下就回來。」  
安頓好善子後，餓狼轉身走回試衣間。  
“果然忍不住了，呵~他現在的模樣一定難堪到不行吧，哈哈。”

才剛把們轉開，一支粗魯的手扯住他的衣領，將餓狼整個人跩進試衣間中，並直接被壓到了地上…  
「喂喂~已經變成這幅德行了嗎?看起來還真慘啊。」  
滿臉通紅，早上梳理好的髮型早就變得亂七八糟的了，一臉狼狽的金屬球棒，將門鎖上後，跨坐在餓狼的身上，  
「給老子閉嘴躺好!看我怎麼夾死你!」  
他粗暴的扯開餓狼的褲子，二話不說的將餓狼早已蓄勢待發的分身塞進自己的後穴，瞬間被異物給填得滿檔檔，上位者耐不住的發出獲得解放的舒爽呻吟「啊…啊….啊…嗚!」  
他吞進的柱身越發膨脹，金棒嘴角不由自主的流下些許唾液，並開始擺動起自己的腰部，一下一下更加用力的收緊後穴，刺激著彼此。  
餓狼感受到自己的分身被緊緻富有彈性的肉穴咬的又牢又燙  
“不妙.....嗯...這傢伙的裡面也太舒服了吧…..”  
「嘶....哈…啊……」餓狼皺起了眉頭，與金屬球棒一起發出了舒爽的喘息。

金屬球棒早就亂掉的飛機頭因過度的晃動，散落了幾根髮絲垂到了額前，看上去色情極了  
一直等待這一刻的人可不只金屬球棒，餓狼將嘴貼上了男友柔軟的嘴唇，兩人激烈的舌吻了起來  
「哈....嗯唔....」  
金屬球棒也當仁不讓的一邊用下面夾緊餓狼的狼根，一邊回應著吸吮男友的舌頭  
餓狼粗喘著邊直勾勾的盯著眼神迷離的金屬球棒「哈….嗯哈…你這樣可真色啊.....」  
「哼~彼此彼此……」  
餓狼的舌頭由嘴角開始舔起，沿著脖頸到了胸口，忽重忽輕的咬住戀人隔著布料的乳頭吸吮著，  
那是戀人最為敏感的部位，乳頭的刺激讓他的臉色更紅了一圈，後穴也夾的更緊了….  
「嗯嗯~不….哈…」

『喂!你也霸佔試衣間太久了吧！』  
門外傳來大媽的催促聲，重重的拍打著門板，催促他們，但早已慾火焚身的兩人才管不了那麼多，滿腦子只想盡快的宣洩火熱的慾望。  
金屬球棒加快了臀部的擺動，餓狼的前端也快到了發洩的臨界點「喂…嗯哈…你等…等下球棒…」  
他並沒有理會餓狼的叫喚，他緊閉著雙眼，晃著頭，自顧自的加快著晃動腰桿，並雙手撐著對方的腰部取得平衡並加大力度的抽插著火熱的分身「哈哈.....嗯哈~啊…我快...啊--!」  
金棒的精液弄髒了餓狼的腹部和衣服，正當金屬球棒想伸手觸碰自己的前端時，餓狼突然反壓在金屬球棒的身上「喂...這可是你自找的...呼~」  
未等對方反應過來，餓狼扣住金屬球棒的雙腿，將對方的下身拖到更加靠近自己的下盤，餓狼半跪著並由上而下的將分身往最深處撞擊，肉體碰撞的地方發出拍打聲與黏稠的水聲，快速抽插著，  
後庭裡的擴張感加上射後酥麻帶來的快感，金屬球棒的分身再次挺立的將剩餘的白色液體射了出來  
「...哈~唔嗯--!」  
宣洩後的金屬球棒，看起來更加意亂情迷，甚至還伸出了紅潤的舌頭，嘴角牽著唾液，一臉淫蕩的模樣全展現在餓狼面前，即將傾瀉而出的慾火一發不可收拾，  
餓狼粗暴的壓著金屬球棒的雙腿，像發了瘋似的向前挺進，瘋狂的撞上那讓人發狂的敏感點  
「呼....哈~嗯!!哈啊…!」  
金屬球棒被對方的動作撞得難以支撐自己的身體，他伸手抱緊餓狼的肩膀，一邊與之接吻，抑制更多不堪的呻吟，  
彼此的交合處在無數次的擠壓和抽插下，終於在最後的衝刺後停了下來，兩人的嘴唇分開，腦內一片空白後，餓狼將自己濃稠的白色體液灌滿了金屬球棒的內壁…. 「嗯....啊---哈~」

宣洩後，餓狼修長的手指再次覆蓋在了零星滴落前液的小球棒上做出了最後的套弄，逼得身下的人再次挺直了腰桿，發出了酥軟的嬌喘，像是表達主人內心的興奮之情，金屬球棒又一次的高潮，再次噴出白色液體。  
「啊!!哈~嗯嗯!」

「你也太會射了吧…」餓狼一邊撫摸著金棒還在顫抖身體上的分身，一邊與思緒未恢復的人交換著唾液。  
在稍作緩和後，金屬球棒找回了一點理智的回應道  
「吵....吵死了…閉嘴...還不是因為你這個笨蛋……..」

「這位太太請別這樣!還有客人在裡面啊!您可以等其他間…」  
「裡面的傢伙換衣服也換太慢了吧，你知道我等多久了嗎？我剛剛叫也沒人回應!這是什麼態度啊?」  
門外的大媽，從店員那搶來了鑰匙，想硬開試衣間的門邊不爽的咆哮著，終於察覺到事態不妙的金屬球棒和餓狼，連忙起身，  
餓狼迅速的拿起衛生紙幫金屬球棒把體內的精液挖出來，金屬球棒抬著腿催促著，但因剛剛激烈後的餘裕還存留在下半身，敏感的身體使人又不小心的叫了出聲  
「快點!....嗯...哈!」  
「不要亂叫啊....快幫我扣好鈕扣!」  
「…少命令我，混帳!」  
他們迅速的幫彼此穿好衣服，兩個人動作行雲流水，彷彿曾經演練過的老手

在大媽正打開鎖前，餓狼率先主動轉開了門把，用那金色的眼瞳輕挑的看了大媽一眼，隨後便將臂膀扣在金屬球棒的肩膀上，像什麼都沒發生過一樣的瀟灑離去。

大媽一臉無奈的看著他們的背影，搖了搖頭  
「真是的，現在的年輕人……..」

*****

金屬球棒和妹妹會合時  
善子：「哥哥你的頭髮怎麼去換個衣服就變的這麼亂了?」

「這個....那個....因為....呃…」

「啊~因為你哥哥剛剛跟我....」  
金屬球棒慌亂的掐住餓狼的嘴巴並壓低聲音的小聲威嚇  
「不准再我妹面前亂講！小心老子打爆你的腦子!」  
餓狼不理會對方兇狠的眼神，氣定神閒的回應  
「今晚我要五次。」  
「五次也太多了吧，明天我還要開會！」  
金屬球棒跟餓狼小聲的討價還價，善子看著他們互掐對方的衣領很是茫然  
「 你們竊竊私語的在討論什麼啊？」  
餓狼掙脫對方的手大聲說「在討論今晚要跟你哥哥..... 」  
嘴巴再次被金屬球棒堵上，他驚恐的點頭答應了餓狼要求的次數…  
對方滿意的點了個頭，接著回答善子「 今天晚餐我們要吃Pizza」  
「哇~真的嗎？好久沒吃pizza了！謝謝餓狼哥哥！」  
「喂喂，又讓我妹吃垃圾食物…這頓你出錢哦...」球棒一臉不爽的瞪著滿臉得意的狼，  
而善子也早就不在意他剛才問的問題了。


End file.
